smashysmashfandomcom-20200213-history
Other Characters
A list of past characters from old campaigns. A place to reminisce about those 'greats' that will never be forgotten. Feel free to add any of your old characters, try to keep them organized by campaign if you can. I've tried to keep them in alphabetical, but. Whatever. You can write just a little tidbit about each character, or you can make a seperate page that has their back story, maybe their character sheet, whatever you have! Jackie's One-Off Location: Anosus (Territory of Sairin-Litsë) *Character Name *Character Name *Character Name *Character Name Ted's One-Off Location: Unknown *Elysia *Priscilla *Grench-Ka *Thor *Zanzibar David's Campaign Location: Midrealms & Iberia *Aldrin von Creed *Freja Grimalkin *Halldórr *Jonny Ironpot *Lethe *Mileena Sirresn * Pheonix *Shiva *Talon *Tol Gath *Velen *Vicious Magick (Magics? Magik?) *Vorn *Zain *(and I never seem to remember Peter's characters) Mike's Campaign Location: Jaunty & The Realms *Adeptus *Amgis *Bubblegum Ninja *Clinton Clyde *Corrine *Cort *Sir Eldorn Teminist *Felidothina Mercnis *Frey 'The Furious' McGavin *Gabrielle *Gustav *Hathor *Henrik *Jade Nunez *Idril Halyanwe *Lady Joselyn Rosario *Kainestrokoff *Killion *Lechs Auros *Lethe *Malcom *Monis *Ursula Norling *Vorn *Zaranna Luke's Campaign Awakening *Alastair *Annika *Balder *Garnet *Gerd *Vidar *Aelwen *Lady Cécile - Crushed by Clay Golems, guarding the final sealing room of the Great Terror of Idunn. *ProudMane - Crushed by Clay Golems, guarding the final sealing room of the Great Terror of Idunn. *Eddard - Crushed by Clay Golems, guarding the final sealing room of the Great Terror of Idunn. *Tiber - Crushed by Clay Golems, guarding the final sealing room of the Great Terror of Idunn. *Artemis - A ship wrecked pirate in the tundra. Tried to look for a spot to hang up his hammock in the snow fields. After a late night encounter with spiders, he succumbed to the tiny spiders, and then later to a misguided glaive trying to get rid of said spiders. *Octavian - Tall as can be, but a string bean of a half-orc. Noticing a fire in the distance, he called the team to help out, but it was a gang of gnolls that got the better of him, spearing him in vital areas which led to his death. * Thor - The self-professed giant of the group. The party was hunting a band of gnolls, before they got ambushed in the middle of the night. This half-orc fell in battle, screaming a "KILLTACULAR!" as he died. * Beargof - The poor half-orc of the group, who was seemingly of less intelligence than even Thor. Similarly, he died in the very same battle- the mushrooms growing off his back being harvested by his attackers. * Garath - Noble if some what violent paladin, dedicated to the blood god Kaine, killed by shards of icy death. * Sophia Norling - A woman of short stature, but with the fighting spirit of a man three times her size. Although she survived gnoll ambushes, ice wraiths and an air elemental, it was the fact she fought to the bitter end, going after a final treasure in an already death filled dungeon that did her in. * Säde - Fell to the icy explosion of a construct after going back to retrieve the tome from Sophia's body. * Alexei - Sorcerer with horrible luck and a sharp tongue, could have been less of a fool, but resorted to freezing a steak to the counter so he could save it for later. Died a noble, if some what foolish death, by blowing up the icy construct that killed himself and Sade at the end. * Harac Rosz - After falling many times throughout the den of the wolves, this half-orc finally fell the final time, to the icy breath of their leader, the Winter Wolf. *Williamas - Fell one too many times while in melee with dire wolves. * Inuart - The noble, if curious halfling died in combat against the phase spiders. While being stuck in its mouth, he was horribly cleaved in half by the paladin, Lady Cecile * Baki - The proud warrior monk who liked to grapple everything to their doom. This monk climbed one too many a wall, and died valiantly on top of his last to Dire Wolverines, his body gored into a bloody mess. * Ragna - Running, or climbing, rather, to the aid of Baki the Grappler, this man died too, to the same Wolverines, his body torn asunder by their claws. * Nibel - This unfortunate girl was tormented by Mr.Evil during her stay at Muirfell. Upon her leaving, she fell victim to the vicious glaives of three bearded devils, and bled to death. * Bassign - A masked cleric of a lawful order. His spells against demons proved useul, but a failed dismissal on a demon led to the dismissal of this man. * Martin - A rude, yet volatile fire wizard. Although his methods of fireball and lightning bolt were potent, he literally fell in love with a succubus, making out to the death. Isn't that how we all want to go though..... * Ivy - Under attack at camp, under the cover of night, this blind oracle just barely saw her death coming- in the form of troll claws rending her in two. * Leone - The 'brother' of Ragna, this half-orc came to find out the prior man's fate. ... Only to meet the same end, at the bloody stump of a hill giant's great club. * Hal Beard - Seeing the mirrored visage of his fallen twin, Williamas, upon the face of a chain devil, this dwarf charged in headfirst to strike vengeance. He did so, but only with his very last breath. * Setsuna - Fighting to the bitter end, this proud warrior monk fell to a Nessian Warhound; weakening it enough for the rest of the party to kill before his demise. *Zaranna - Partnered with her wolverine, this cleric was left to die with it against the malevolent Askr, as the green dragon crushed her underfoot. *Clyde - Against his life-long demon enemies, this noble ranger fell to the claws of the mighty vrock - only to have it flee afterwards to add insult to injury.